Spreadsheet applications are commonly used programs that provide a convenient, simple and intuitive way to enter, organize, manage, view, store, and search for data. One drawback of conventional spreadsheet applications is that they typically do not allow multiple users to collaborate on a single spreadsheet file simultaneously. Rather, in conventional spreadsheets, when one user opens a file, that file becomes “locked” such that any other user who attempts to open the file can only do so in a read-only fashion, meaning any edits will not be saved to the original file.
There are many reasons that users may need to edit a file simultaneously. A Spreadsheet is often used as a data-entry application, and someone, for example, may set up a spreadsheet file to collect all of the financial results from all the different departments in a company. Files often have multiple authors, and those authors would like to edit the spreadsheet at will without having to wait for the other author to release a lock.
In addition to the desire to allow multiple users to collaborate on a single spreadsheet file, there is also a desire to allow multiple different types of clients to collaborate. Such clients may include both “rich” clients and “browser” clients. A rich client (which may also be referred to as a thick client or fat client) is a client that typically provides a greater selection of features and is typically capable of performing more data processing operations itself, and does not necessarily need to rely on a server. There are a number of circumstances in which, however, the rich client may choose to allow the server to perform various operations. A thin client is a client that typically provides a reduced selection of features and that typically relies on the resources of a host or server computer. The variance in features and other difference between rich and thin clients often make it difficult for users at such different clients to collaborate.